Expectativas
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Cuddy esta devastada por la boda de House, Wilson... solo trata de animarla.


**Hellooooooooo les traigo una nueva historia, les dije que tenía unas ganas terribles de un wuddy o wilddy como quieran llamarlo XDD pues he aquí! Jijiji espero que lo disfruten…**

-solo di la palabra y nosotros escalaremos hasta la ventana justo ahora… dijo el oncólogo con una mirada dulce

-no le daré a House la satisfacción… contesto Cuddy sonriendo aun acongojada…

Luego de varias semanas en las que Cuddy había presenciado la nefasta boda de House… seguía devastada…se odiaba a si misma…el rompimiento había sido su decisión, sabía que era lo mejor para ellos, sin embargo aun tenia esos sentimientos encontrados sobre si realmente había dado una oportunidad a esa relación, no tenia ánimos de nada y la gente a su alrededor se empezaba a dar cuentas, los encuentros con House cada vez eran menos agradables así que opto por tomarse unos días alegando una gripe…

De pronto sonó su teléfono…

-hola...

-hola Cuddy, como estas?

-Wilson… sonrió… muy bien gracias

-me preguntaba si ya habías cenado

-emm… no, aun no

-te gustaría cenar conmigo?...

-gracias, pero estoy bien

-Cuddy ambos sabemos que tú no estás enferma…

De pronto ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Cuddy retomo la palabra

-sé lo que tratas de hacer Wilson… y te lo agradezco… pero en verdad estoy bien

-no tienes que hacer nada, iré a tu casa, allá te llevare la comida ok… no acepto excusas

-tengo otra opción?...

-no… sonrió

-ok… aquí te espero

Luego de unos minutos Cuddy se dio un vistazo en el espejo antes de bajar a abrir la puerta… traía unos pants, el cabello recogido en una coleta y con el rostro sin maquillaje…-estoy hecha un desastre… pensó, inmediatamente busco en el cajón del peinador un brillo de labios y se lo puso, también agrego algo de rubor en las mejillas, y se dejo el cabello suelto…-mucho mejor… luego de eso se dispuso a abrir la puerta

-pasa…

-toma... le dio unas bolsas de papel con la comida… -y rachel?

-mi madre se la llevo a su casa… no sé porque todos creen que estoy mal... se quejaba

-por qué será?... sonrió

Ambos pasaron a la sala y se acomodaron en la alfombra acercando la mesa de estar…

-toma… le paso Cuddy una vasija de cartón con lo que parecía comida china

-gracias… tomo inmediatamente la comida

-gracias a ti por traer esto… y por tratar de hacerme sentir bien...

-ahora si me dirás como estas?...

-no sé qué esperas que te diga…

-la verdad estaría bien… mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca

-estoy bien…

-Cuddy… quiero que te desahogues, que me digas la verdad, grita si es necesario… pero no te guardes esto… le dijo en tono serio

La mirada de Cuddy de pronto se torno vidriosa…

-me duele… y mucho… de pronto una lagrima asomo por su mejilla… estoy enojada conmigo misma… por sentir esto, yo fui la que tomo esa decisión no sé porque sigo así… Wilson yo lo amaba… lo amo… pero eso no iba a funcionar, ambos lo intentamos… pero no se pudo… sentía que yo estaba sola en esa relación, al final solo sentía a House como un invitado en mi cama y no como mi pareja… yo necesitaba su apoyo, es mi culpa… el es así y no va a cambiar… creí poder con eso… y lo de la boda, me revienta el solo pensar que este con ella…

-House no la ama… intervino Wilson

-lo sé… pero alguna vez House ha necesitado esa excusa para negarse a tener sexo con alguna prostituta?

Wilson guardo silencio…

-creo que es mas mi enojo conmigo misma que con el…de pronto Cuddy dejo a un lado la comida…-no tengo apetito, necesito un trago… gustas?

-sí, claro…

Luego de unos minutos Cuddy volvía con dos copas y una botella de vino…

-y tu como estas?... mientras le servía una copa

-bien…

-vamos!... yo ya me desahogue… que pasa contigo? … desde sam no has querido intentar nada con alguien... cuestionaba curiosa

-no he tenido ánimos…

-la sigues amando?... finalmente se sentó a su lado en la alfombra

-creo que si… sonrió

-pronto encontraras a alguien…

-lo mismo digo…

-yo?... olvídalo… sonrió irónica

-porque?... no me digas que renunciaras al amor?

-no renunciare… pero… creo que dentro de un largo tiempo estaré mejor así…

-nunca digas nunca!... no sabes lo que te depare el destino

-el destino es una mierda Wilson… se bebió la copa de un solo trago solo para volverla a llenar luego…

-estoy seguro que más pronto de lo que imaginas, encontraras a alguien… eso o podrías volver con House…

-eso nunca… no cometeré el mismo error dos veces… lo metí en mi vida… y no solo en la mía… en la de Rachel… ella a veces me pregunta por el… bajo la cabeza triste

-bueno pues brindemos ambos por una mejor vida…

-me parece perfecto… por una mejor vida!... chocaron las copas

Luego de un par de horas en las que la plática había variado en contenido, ambos lucían algo ebrios…

-House te ama… decía Wilson con un acento algo raro debido al vino

-ya deja de hablar de House, no quiero escuchar nada mas de el!... casi gritaba

-ok ok… yo solo digo la verdad

-sabes… yo siempre he saboteado mis relaciones… de una u otra forma… sin embargo no me importaba mucho, siempre me encontraba con personas algo peculiares… no sé por qué no puedo encontrar a un buen hombre… alguien que se preocupe por mí, por rachel… solo quiero un buen hombre

-a veces… no tenemos mucha suerte nosotros tampoco… sonrió

-sam fue una tonta… eres el hombre más amable que conozco y mas dedicado en todo, no la entiendo... ella no te merece

-gracias… lo mismo digo… se que House es mi mejor amigo… y sé lo que causa su adicción a la vicodina, pero contigo por fin tenía una buena relación… tú te preocupabas por él, eres una gran persona, no sé porque tiro eso por la borda…

-porque ambos son unos idiotas… salud por los idiotas!... ambos brindaron

-eres una mujer muy bella Cuddy… pronto encontraras a alguien

-sabes... nosotros también lo somos, yo soy una tonta...teniéndote a ti, me vine a fijar en House…

-bueno entonces yo también soy un idiota…

-Wilson… cuando salimos… nunca te fijaste en mi?

Wilson de pronto se puso rojo…

-no me malinterpretes por favor, sonrió Cuddy… es solo curiosidad

-pues… por dios Cuddy… solo hay que mirarte y saber por qué House perdió la cabeza por ti… pero en ese entonces ya intuía lo que sentían ustedes… decía algo apenado

-gracias… lo tomo de la mano…

-no tienes porque…

-se acabo!... dijo señalando la botella… iré por mas…

Justo se iba a poner de pie, cuando en el trayecto se le doblo el pie y casi cae de no ser porque Wilson alcanzo a tomarla por la cintura…

De pronto sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro… casi sentían su respiración… Wilson observo sus labios… sintió un deseo extraño, por su parte Cuddy lo veía a los ojos…sin pensarlo Wilson se acerco lentamente rozando sus labios… Cuddy a quien el gesto le había tomado por sorpresa, de pronto se dejo hacer…

Cuddy reincorporándose besaba lentamente los labios de Wilson…hasta que volvió a la realidad y se separo de el

-que estamos haciendo... suspiro llevándose las manos a la boca

-lo siento Cuddy… yo no sé…

-estamos ebrios… eso fue lo que paso

-será mejor que me vaya…

Justo tomaba su saco cuando Cuddy lo detuvo…

-no te vayas…

-qué?... volteo a verla

-no te vayas… se acerco a él y lo abrazo… - no me dejes sola

Esta vez fue Cuddy quien al separarse tomo su cara y le dio un beso a lo cual el oncólogo no rechazo…

Al separarse… Cuddy lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta su cuarto… tanto la mirada de Wilson como de Cuddy era de miedo… pero algo a lo que ninguno de los dos quería negarse

Al llegar ahí… Wilson besaba los labios de Cuddy lentamente, esta por su parte le desabotonaba la camisa… luego de eso levantaba los brazos para facilitar que Wilson le quitara la blusa…seguían besándose lento, como si temieran lastimarse…Wilson la tumbo en la cama y bajo sus pants delicadamente hasta dejarla en ropa interior, esta por su parte desabrocho su pantalón, Wilson la besaba en el cuello, poco a poco su boca siguió el camino recto hacia sus pechos… los besaba de una manera tan delicada… tan diferente de House pensó Cuddy por un segundo…luego de deshacerse de la ropa interior y quedarse completamente desnuda… Cuddy por primera vez sintió algo de pena... intentaba cruzar los brazos para taparse…

-estás segura?... cuestiono de pronto al notarlo

Cuddy dudo por un segundo… luego de observar la cara de preocupación de Wilson…le dio ternura y sintió que si iba a estar con un hombre que valiera la pena, ese era Wilson

-estoy segura… suspiro

-Wilson bajo su mano hacia su sexo… Cuddy solo entrecerraba los ojos de placer…

Aunque al principio había sentido pena, al calor del momento… Cuddy bajo su mano hacia el miembro de Wilson… lo empezó a acariciar…

Luego de uno minutos… Wilson dio un último vistazo a los ojos de Cuddy esperando su aprobación… esta por su parte separo mas las piernas por lo que Wilson capto el mensaje… lentamente se introdujo en ella…Cuddy dio un gemido… Wilson no dejaba de besarla, su lengua hacia maravillas en la boca de la decana…

Luego de que las embestidas subieron de ritmo, ambos llegaron al orgasmo…Wilson se recostó a su lado tomándola de la cintura… le beso el cabello…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabia que decir…si hubiera sido House Cuddy sabía perfectamente que era el preciso momento de decir te amo… pero él no era House… por su parte Wilson, no solo sentía que no era sam… si no que sabía que había traicionado a su mejor amigo aun si no estaba con ella en ese momento…

Eran las 5 am cuando, Wilson en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada… se cambiaba en absoluto silencio…Cuddy estaba despierta, sin embargo no quería que lo notara así que cerró los ojos…

Luego de irse… Cuddy lloro por un momento en su habitación… ni siquiera sabía porque… ella no lo consideraba una traición a House… pero tal vez no estaba preparada para estar con alguien como creía…

Por la tarde… Wilson tocaba la puerta de Cuddy

-hola…pasa… sonrió dándole paso a Wilson

-Cuddy… siento que…

-fue un error… interrumpió rápidamente

-lo sé… no es que no me haya gustado… créeme eres una mujer en verdad valiosa…

-gracias Wilson… pero se porque fue un error... ni tú me amas ni yo te amo… sonrió…

-estábamos borrachos…

-no tanto para no saber lo que hacíamos… aceptémoslo… decidimos probar… y no funciono…

Wilson sonrió…

-es verdad… esto… Cuddy lo interrumpió

-quedara en estas cuatro paredes ok…

-ok… bien… ya está todo aclarado… me retiro

-de que hablas?... pasa

-estas segura?...

-vamos Wilson… el que hayamos tenido sexo solo quiere decir que… digamos que te conozco de mas… sonrió

-bueno… ya que insistes…

Ambos pasaron a la sala donde iniciaron una de sus acostumbradas charlas… ella era la mujer más valiosa que conocía y el era el mejor hombre que ella conocía, sin embargo eso no era nada sin amor… ambos optaron por seguir esa amistada que tanto atesoraban

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado … esperen pronto un chuddy XDD ahhh y no me olvido del fic El reencuentro, muchas gracias por sus comentarios en mis fics, les mando un beso, byeee**


End file.
